Free Wheeling to Wheeling
Free Wheeling to Wheeling is the second segment of the fifth episode of Wacky Races, and the tenth race overall. Summary Racing to windy Wheeling, West Virginia, Peter Perfect is in the lead when The Turbo Terrific spews out engine parts for no reason. He catches them, dumps them under the hood, and continues. Dick Dastardly uses Magnetic Power to steal the wheels from The Buzzwagon. It skids along the road and the friction lights it on fire. The magnet then snatches the boiler off The Arkansas Chug-a-Bug. Blubber Bear takes Windmill Power from a nearby farm to get them going again. The magnet then dismantles the Turbo Terrific piece by piece until only Peter and the tires are left. This leaves The Mean Machine in the lead, until the magnet sticks it to a wrecking ball. Dastardly spies other road construction equipment and hatches a plan. The Convert-a-Car changes to a motorcycle, using Scrambler Power for the climb up Mount Summersquash. The Ant Hill Mob push The Bulletproof Bomb over the summit, but Dastardly pushes it back with a bulldozer. They crash into The Creepy Coupe and wind up in its belfry. The bulldozer stalls and while Dastardly cranks the engine, Muttley pulls the wrong levers, sending his master over a cliff. The Slag Brothers try to pound their way past The Army Surplus Special, but cause an earthquake that shakes the Buzzwagon to pieces. Dastardly directs Muttley to steamroll Peter, but he accidentally flattens Dastardly instead. Penelope Pitstop tries her hand at engine repair, extracting a huge pile of parts, then fixing the problem with a bobby pin. Dastardly tries to catch the Turbo Terrific with a crane, but hooks a train instead. The Ant Hill Mob lightens their load by tossing out weapons and ill-gotten gains, and crosses the finish line first. Finishing Order # The Ant Hill Mob # Peter Perfect # Penelope Pitstop # The Gruesome Twosome # The Slag Brothers # Red Max # Sergeant Blast and Private Meekley Gallery wr free 1.jpg wr free 2.jpg wr free 3.jpg wr free 4.jpg wr free 5.jpg wr free 6.jpg wr free 7.jpg wr free 8.jpg wr free 9.jpg wr free 10.jpg wr free 11.jpg wr free 12.jpg wr free 13.jpg wr free 14.jpg wr free 15.jpg wr free 16.jpg wr free 17.jpg Goofs wr dd goof free.jpg|While directing Muttley on the steamroller, Dastardly's mouth disappears for a moment. wr free goof order.jpg|Directly after hooking the train, the Mean Machine is shown at the back of the pack, yet later it is still hooked to the train. * The position of the wacky racers at the starting line change between the two shots. * In one shot of the Creepy Coupe after the Bulletproof Bomb crashes into it. the dragon's tail can be seen coming from a spot below the belfry, indicating the dragon is not inside. In the next shot, the dragon pokes its head out of the belfry. * When the bulldozer stalls, Muttley's ears are brown instead of black. Category:Races Category:Original series Category:The Wackyverse